An Untitled Journey
by StarlightDark
Summary: No one's life is perfect and some have it worst than others. Mine is at it's worst right now and I thought it could not get any better, only worst. Though I wasn't expecting to find people with lives a lot like my own if not worst! Backstory for my OCs from my fanfic The Indigo Ninja, rated T to be safe! Raina's POV the whole way and the title may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Raina- Author? What is this?**

**Me- hm? Do you mean what I'm watching? It's just a random anime-**

**Emily- no she was talking this fanfiction, this is not the Indigo Ninja**

**Me- huh? Yeah I did explain what I was doing, I'm gonna be writing you backstories! DISCLAIMER!**

**Sara- huh now? Okay the author pretty much only owns her OCs and thats about it**

**Me- yep! On with the fanfiction!**

* * *

**Currently Untitled, chapter 1**

* * *

I ended up watching my own funeral from behind some sort of green bush with flowers on it. A small crowd was huddled around the one place in the large field, all dressed in black and sobbing their eyes out. Honestly I wanted to have a happier funeral than this but we can't always get what we want can we? I grabbed the small rucksack on my right containing a few things that I had managed to sneak from my own house only a few hours before now, due to my village's beliefs and superstitions I knew I wouldn't be able to stay for very long. In this village if someone was to suddenly come back from the dead like I somehow did they would probably react to how people would react to a witch in the 17th century.

The small crowd was starting to leave the field now, I watched until they were all out of sight before running to the place they were once mourning. My gravestone was almost the hight of me! It was covered in flowers like white daisies and morning glories, a couple of teddy bears, cards and lastly a photograph of me at my most recent birthday with two of my brothers, Chad and Sam.

I looked at the message left for me on the gravestone, ''Raina Oliver, rest in peace our beloved friend, sister and daughter,'' I could feel tears filling up in my eyes so I closed them as quickly as I could before running into the nearby forest and out of the village I had once called home.

* * *

It was several hours before I finally spotted the next town Grogre not too far in the distance and I was just about to carry on walking towards it when I was suddenly approached by a man in a blue police uniform, this was strange because I didn't think they patrolled this far out.

''Are you okay Miss? It's rare to see a girl your age to be travelling alone.''

''I'm fine sir, thanks for checking on me,'' I responded politely trying to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.

''Are you heading anywhere special?'' He clearly wasn't gonna let me go anywhere anytime soon.

''I'm going to my aunt's home.''

''Where's that?''

"Ninjago City, nowhere special.''

''That's a pretty long walk, do you want me to come with you?'' I was getting nervous with all the questions being asked, I didn't feel like I could trust this man for too much longer.

''No I'll be meeting up with my uncle halfway I'll be fine,'' I went around him and quickly ran off as fast I possibly could ignoring and shouts from the man to call me back and I didn't stop until I was in Grogre but by that time it was just about turning dark and the sky was filling up with even darker rain clouds which wasted no time soaking me to the bone with raindrops.

I eventually spotted a large mansion sized building with a sign saying 'The Merry Inn'. I decided to ask the owners of this inn if it was possible for me to sleep in the reception for the night though the moment I walked through the door and the woman behind the counter saw me I knew something was gonna happen.

''Oh my dear!'' The woman gasped, ''stay right there Sweetie I'm just going to get you a towel!'' She left the room and came back just as quickly before my brain had even processed what was happening, she wrapped the green coloured towel around my shoulders before kneeling down to my height. ''Sweetie where are your parents? Oh never mind come this way and I'll get you something warm to wear.

''Um Miss I can't pay you-'' I protested by she quickly waved me off.

''Money isn't a problem dear, I can't just leave you soaking wet here can I?'' She quickly led me into a kitchen with stone floors and sat me down on a chair at a table in the centre of the room next to a girl with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and looked to be almost half my age.

''Now Sweetie what's your name?'' The woman asked as she started boiling water in a kettle.

I knew it would probably be a bad idea to use my actual name so I tried to come up with one on the spot, ''A-Andy!'' That was a bad one!

''Andy? Is that short for Andrea?''

''Huh? Er yeah it is,'' Andrea I would of never thought that, I always thought Andy was short for Andrew…

''Well Andy I'm Camillia **(1)** and this here is my daughter Sara,'' she stated while placing a ceramic mug filled with hot chocolate in front of me, ''now dear why are you here, has something happened to you or your family?''

''No Camillia I'm just heading to my Aunt's home.''

''Ooo Miss where does your Aunt live? Mine lives in the seaside village, have you ever been there Miss?'' Sara asked while getting up and standing on her chair.

''Um my Aunt lives in Ninjago City and yeah I'm actually from the same village as where your Aunt lives.''

Camillia started putting dishes away that were on the side of the sink before speaking to us, ''Sara could you take Andy up to your room and get her some new clothes, she'll be sleeping in your room tonight.''

I was going to protest but Sara was too quick, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, up a flight of stairs and into a room that was almost completely made up of pink and white colours.

When I wasn't expecting it Sara pushed a pair of orange shorts and a slightly oversized blue shirt and then she turned away to sort out some kind of make-up bed on the floor with a thick blanket which was under her bed.

I got changed as quickly as possible before Sara had finished the make-up bed and got out a map from the bottom of her wardrobe. As I first looked at the map I recognised it as the whole of Ninjago.

''So Miss you're going to Ninjago City?'' I nodded my head, ''I think you have to go through the Frozen Wastelands to get there, please be careful Miss the Frozen Wastelands are full of Treehorns and the Frozen Asylum is somewhere out there.''

''I'm sorry but Frozen Asylum?''

''Yes Miss I learnt about it at school,'' I was a little confused that a girl as young as Sara had learnt about an Asylum at school but I wasn't gonna ask. ''It's a hospital for people who are dangerous to society.''

Just then Camillia came into the room to tell us to go to bed so the both of us got into our beds before Camillia turned out the lights.

''Goodnight Miss.''

* * *

**Pagebreak- I thought I worked for the Indigo Ninja…**

**Me- you still do and I'm paying you extra to be the pagebreak here as well.=**

**Pagebreak- you pay me?!**

**Me- I send you pay checks in the mail, don't you get them?**

* * *

''Miss can you wake up now?'' I light voice cut into my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes slowly to find Sara hanging over me, her dirty blond hair almost touching my face. ''Oh Miss you're awake! Mom just called us for breakfast!''

Sara brought me into a medium sized dining hall with around thirteen wooden tables, each have about four chairs between them. There was also a buffet line on the right side of the room with Camillia behind the counter serving food to a small family of four with a man with blond hair, probably her husband or something.

Sara suddenly came up to me with two plates, both with toast and orange juice on them. I suddenly realised that she had gotten my own breakfast! How did she do it that fast! The two of us sat down on the nearest table and started eating quickly.

''Good morning Andy, did you sleep alright?'' Camillia said as she came over to us.

''Yes I did, I'll be leaving just after breakfast, thanks for letting me stay the night.''

''If you must, at least take some food, a map and-'' She suddenly walked off without finishing her sentence properly, I looked back to Sara who was just about to finish drinking her orange juice.

''Your rucksack is up in my room right? You go get it and I'll pack you some food!''

It wasn't too long till I was standing in the doorway of the inn, Sara was saying goodbye by hugging me tightly around the waist. Here father, who's name was Eric. was fitting a packed lunch and clothes into my rucksack, he had also put a map of Ninjago in one of the side pockets. I had just swung the rucksack onto my back when Camillia came in holding two leather pouches which she then strapped to each of my legs.

''I haven't used these tessen fans in years and if your going through the frozen wastelands you'll need them,'' as she said this I reached into the leather pouch and took out some kind of fan that appeared to be made of iron rather than paper, it was a light grey colour with blue flowers painted on. The three people who were so kind to me said their goodbye's to me and I went on my way towards the Wastelands.

* * *

It got cold extremely quickly as I went deeper into the snowy land, I was just about to take out a jumper Eric had previously given me as I was leaving when there was a sudden explosion followed by sounds of cheering and then some kind of crowd running towards me.

I jumped behind a thick birch tree when a crowd of a about a hundred people, ranging from very young children to people in their late teens. It actually took around five or even six minutes for the large crowd to pass, once it had I came out from behind the tree and into the centre of the road I was originally walking on. I was just about to turn back around and carry on my way when I suddenly heard another sound of someone running towards me and then something extremely heavy fell onto me.

Me and the thing ended up rolling all the way down the hill and eventually into some kind of small ditch, I closed my eyes for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to find that I had actually landed on the girl!

I jumped off her as quick as I could and lent down to see whether she was breathing or not, ''can we do that again?'' The girl suddenly said as she used her hands to get up, she seemed pretty much unharmed.

''Excuse me but are you okay?''

''Huh?

''I just landed on you after you fell on me,'' I paused for a moment while thinking what I just said through, ''at least I think it was you who fell on me.''

The girl now was sitting cross-legged in front of me and I could now see her properly, she had quite dark brown hair which fell to just above the girl's upper arm, she also had green eyes although one of them was slightly paler than the other. The girl was wearing grey shorts, a t-shirt and no shoes, there was also a nasty looking cut which she seemed to have gotten during the fall as it was still bleeding. I was about to ask another question when the girl started giggling, ''yeah! I did land on you, you were in the way!''

''Never mind, there's a town down that way you can get someone to heal that wound on your leg there,'' I said while I got up and climbed up the ditch and back on to the road. I had only walked a few metres when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see the girl directly behind me, ''no the town is the other way, just a five minute walk you don't need me with you.''

I walked off again, this time I got to the top of the hill where I could see everything that was around me, including the girl who again was behind me!

''Why are you following me?'' I said as she stood smiling a me, ''I don't have the medical supplies to help you.''

''But before the explosion happened I was told to follow the nearest person and that's you!'' She exclaimed pointing to me.

I sighed and facepalmed, ''fine, follow me until we get to the next town, I need to get to Ninjago City as fast as possible so that means no backtracking.''

''Okay captain!''

''Huh? Oh yeah what's your name? I'm err… Andy,'' still trying to get used to a fake name.

''0124, what's your name?''

''I already told you my name! And besides what do all those numbers mean?''

''You stuttered so Andy can't be your name and 0124, it's my name!''

I stood for a few moments, I was kinda shocked that she could tell that Andy wasn't my actual name just because I didn't say it properly. As for her name being just numbers I wasn't going to ask, my best guess is that she's from the asylum around here and that was her patient number or something like that.

''fine my name's Raina, is there anything other than 0124 that I could call you?''

''Oh um, could you pick a name?" She giggled before speaking again, ''I can't pick one and you seem to know lots more names than me!"

''Fine I'm gonna call you Emily okay?'' She nodded happily.

''Let's go Raina! To a town!'' This girl is crazy!

* * *

**Me- here's something to know, six pages of writing looks shorter once you type it up!**

**Raina- author have you been doing this all weekend?**

**Me- yep!**

**Raina- *slams maths text book in authors hands* you have a maths test this week go study now.**

**Me- -_- fine *leaves computer to study***

**Emily- hm, she listened to you… Oh yeah please review!**

**Everyone- bye!**

**Me- also if anyone has any ideas they want me to do feel free to put them out!**

**Raina- go study! Also we need idea for a title….**

* * *

**(1)- I notice Camillia is suppose to be spelled Camilla but I spell it like that for unknown reasons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- and we're back!**

**Raina- *looks through chapter* author…**

**Me- yes?**

**Raina- this chapter is pretty dark by your standards, have you been reading or even eating stuff you shouldn't have?**

**Me- the stuff I've read has never changed! And I haven't had popping candy in over a month…**

**Raina- you just didn't edit this chapter did you?**

**Me- nope! Me and an odd friend made a bet to see whether I could write a chapter without editing it too much!**

**Raina- oh, did you win?**

**Me- no I edited one major thing… DISCLAIMER!**

**Raina- huh? We're the only ones here! Never mind the author only owns most of the story line and her OCs, Ninjago belongs to the lego company!**

**Me- yay keep reading time!**

* * *

The Untitled Journey, chapter 2

* * *

''Hey Raina why is everything white?'' The cheerful but now pretty annoying voice asked, this was something like the 36th question asked in the past hour of walking.

''It's snow, it's suppose to be white,'' I replied back, ''we're in the Frozen Wastelands, it snows all year round.''

''Cool! Hey Raina am I annoying you?''

''A little yeah,'' that was a bit of an understatement, I was about to bang this girl's head in!

''I'm sorry, I haven't been outside in a long time.''

''Just a quick question of my own Emily, how long are you gonna follow me?'' I asked turning to her.

''Ummm, I dunno!'' She grinned at me for a moment before looking ahead, ''hey Raina is that a town?''

I took a look ahead for myself and saw what was indeed an entrance to a town with houses made of cream coloured bricks scattered where ever visible. I quickly grabbed the map out of the side pocket of my rucksack and looked hard at it. I'm not very good with maps and if Emily hadn't been outside in a while I doubt she barely even knows where she is.

''Yeah I think that might be Jamanakai Village,'' I muttered as I tried to figure out where we were on the map.

''Oh Raina can we stay here for a bit? I'm tired!'' Emily said in a voice a little kid would would use with their mum in attempt to get candies.

I sighed, we had only been walking together for about an hour and we could easily get to the next town before getting too tired, then again Emily still had a cut on her leg that she had gotten when the two of us fell into that ditch. It wasn't bleeding or anything but I was a little worried that she would get some kind of infection.

''I guess we can rest for a bit, we'll see if theres a doctor's clinic or something and get someone to look at that cut on your leg.''

Emily looked at me and then down to her leg, ''nah it'll be fine, can we get something to eat?'' I sighed yet again before swinging my rucksack off my back and getting out two breakfast bars from the packed lunch Camillia and her family gave me.

''Here munch on this and be happy.'' I said as I handed Emily one, ''I hope you like nuts and berries.''

Inside the village was busy, people were everywhere buying and selling things by market stalls, children were playing pranks and games of all sorts and a small crowd that were standing around the one area.

'Probably some sort street act' I thought before losing intrest unlike my seemingly curious companion had a different way of thinking.

''Hey Raina is something going on over there? Can we go check it out?''

I looked at her, an injury might not be too big of a deal for her but it is for me, besides I had another way of finding out what my annoying companion wanted to know. I went over to a man selling oranges and tapped him on the shoulder once his had finished talking to a middle-aged woman.

''Excuse me sir, do you know what that crowd over there is for?''

''Huh? Oh those people are probably watching Zane's underwater training!'' **(1)** He stated in a slightly smug way.

''Right… Um do you know where a doctor's clinic is? I had deridingly become unaware of what Emily could possibly be doing, which could be many things.

''Oh just down there miss, look for East Road and go down there.''

I nodded in thanks to him and turned back around to where I had left Emily only yo find her running towards me from the crowd.

''Hey Raina there's a really cute guy trying to drown himself over there!'' I almost thought she was serious but it was pretty obvious she was just being crazy, actually now that I think about it Emily hadn't really done any dangerous things (other than falling on me) that I thought a person who was labelled 'dangerous' would.

Though she didn't really think it matter I managed to get Emily into the local doctor's clinic by distracting her with those odd toys that are always sat in the corner of the room for young kids and people like her. As she played with a boy who looked to be something like a year old, I spoke to the receptionist.

''Right so I'll call you when needed,'' the blond woman stated while looking from me to Emily, thankfully she didn't need any kind of medical papers and the fee was pretty cheap, I mean she's just gonna get some kind of doctor to look at the cut of her leg and possibly bandage it up.

''Emily Oliver,'' I had to sign her name down as something and I don't think 0124 or just plain Emily would have cut it so I just gave her my second name as a temporary gift. I nudged Emily on the back and when she turned to look at me and tilted my head to the red haired doctor waiting for her, she quickly got the message that I wanted her to go with the doctor and went without a sound

* * *

**Pagebreak- PAGEBREAK!**

**Me- turn your volume down!**

**Pagebreak- no**

**Me- -_- I'm not paying you thing chapter**

**Pagebreak- then I'm leaving!**

* * *

''Raina? I don't like this place can we go?'' Emily suddenly asked me once we had gotten outside the clinic, she had come out of the doctors office with her leg bandaged, band-aids on more minor injuries and a black, lifeless look unlike the cheerful one she had been using since I had met her.

''We're already outside dummy, did the smell of disinfectant get to you?''

''No I want to get out of this village now!'' She suddenly snapped back at me before walking ahead with a fast pace. Maybe she was bipolar though that's not really a good reason to put someone in an asylum for.

I ended up following Emily all the way out of the town (I never did find out the proper name of it, maps are too confusing). Before I knew it got warmer out and the two of us were out of the Frozen Wasteland and wandered into some kind of desert type area that you would easily spot of a map cause it would probably show up as a big yellow blob.

''Raina?'' Emily said turning to me, she now looked excited and had her normal happy face on. ''Raina can we go to the seaside? I really want to go to the seaside!''

I sighed and got out the map, the nearest seaside was directly West of here but we would have to turn a different direct to get to Ninjago City like I originally wanted.

''Emily,'' I said looking up, prepared to tell her no only to be attacked with a sad puppy dog face! I would have to deal with this the whole way if I said no, ''fine we can just keep going straight ahead and we'll probably get to sea depending on whether I've read the map right.''

I suddenly heard a scream for joy and had Emily wrap her arms around me tightly, ''thank you Raina! I'll repay you for this!''

* * *

**Pagebreak- so I make a double appearance and get no pay!?**

**Me- no I'm just not gonna pay you for that one before, you'll get you pay for this one sometime soon**

**Pagebreak- oh okay, PAGEBREAK!**

* * *

Time got the better of us quickly so the two of us ended up sleeping by the side of a road with we found cuts right through the desert. I know it's not the best place to sleep but I'm just a tiny bit afraid of the dark and luckily this road wasn't too busy at night, no forget that I haven't seen one vehicle today!

Since we only had the one sleeping bag and there was the fact that we were sleeping on the plain ground I gave Emily the jacket from my rucksack and unzipped the sleeping bag to use it as a make do bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep the only car I had seen today, one with a wagon type thing on the back, drove down the road and suddenly stopped only a few metres away from the two of us! I had completely no idea on what to do, I was hoping that the guy in the car, van thing was short sighted or something like that and hadn't seen us, maybe he was just filling his vehicle up with gas. But knowing reality the man had probably seen us and we were in a whole lot of trouble.

I reached down to one of the leather pouches on my legs and got out one of those steel war fan things that Camillia had given me. As I got ready to use the fan I looked at Emily, her expression clearly told that she was scared and confused and trust me I was feeling the same way though I was trying to focus on the man who has just gotten out of whatever vehicle it was.

The man quickly took a few steps towards the two of us and was just about to try and attack when I felt some type of fabric fall on the my head and cut my vision off.

It took only a few short seconds for the fabric that was currently over my to be lifted by non other that Emily, yet again having a blank expression rather that and scared one. I looked around and the man was no where to be seen rather that in front of me, I quickly turned to Emily.

''Did you see what happened? She was quick to shake her head.

''No,'' she replied, ''I put my head down and the jacket thing over yours.'' I looked and found that the fabric that had cut off my vision moments ago was indeed the jacket I lent Emily before going to sleep.

''Well do you know any way that a man could possibly disappear into thin air?''

''Hm, no I don't think I do,'' Emily muttered before getting up and going around to the back of the car, van thing, I clearly don't know my cars too well. I suddenly heard some type of small noise that sounded like an old computer, ''hey Raina!'' The cheerful voice had returned, ''look back here!''

I knew in someway I would probably regret it but I decided to get up and follow my strange friend to the back to the… You know I'm just gonna call this car thing a truck. I followed my friend to the back of the_ truck_ only to find her messing with a blue cover, though I could clearly see someone was underneath. I lifted it up slowly and came face to face with someone I sadly recognised. Camillia.

I quickly threw the cover back down and ran back to the sleeping bag, a million things swimming through my head at once. Was Sara okay? The inn? How had this happened?

''Raina is something the matter?'' Emily asked coming over towards me.

''I'm sorry but can we just quickly put off the seaside trip for a day or two, I need to check something.''

I watched Emily's expression go sad, ''sure, I have to repay you in someway!''

* * *

**Pagebreak- seriously three appearances! Am I getting popular?**

**Me- I dunno but I don't want the story to get boring so I'm taking the repeated parts out and your filling them in**

**Pagebreak- so I'm just filler to you? :'(**

**Me- Er wait no err… PAGEBREAK!**

* * *

I really didn't want to upset Emily by putting off the seaside for a few days but the were just too many thoughts about Camillia and her family to keep quiet. Though before we left I did get Emily to check to the whole truck to make sure Sara wasn't there as well, I was too scared to even look at the truck!

Emily hadn't spoken once, I guess she may have picked up on my feelings and decided to stay quiet until, ''Raina?''

''Yeah Emily?''

''There's someone over there!'' I turned to her and looked at where she was pointing, I could see no one.

''There's no one there!'' I went over to where she was standing to see if I was in the wrong place to see anything, still nothing!

''There's a girl up there, come on!'' Before I knew what she was doing Emily quickly ran off into the trees forcing me to follow her. I didn't know how fast Emily could run, especially since one of her legs are bandaged up but I could hear her almost clearly in the distance.

''Raina she's over here!'' I ran to my left where the voice came from and ended up landing straight into my brown haired friend and the two of us ended up falling down into what I swear is the same ditch that we first met in! ''Ha ha ha! You fell onto me this time Raina!''

I was about to say something back, planning to scold her for running off like that when I was cut off by a light voice. ''Miss is that you?''

I turned and to my relief Sara was standing just a few steps away looking down at us, she was wearing a white nightgown which almost perfectly matched the snow around us (this was probably why I couldn't see her) her cheeks, hands and feet were red and her lips were blue from the cold and lastly her eyes were all puffy and red and still leaking out tears.

''Sara what happened?'' I asked getting up.

''One of our guests, he came not too long ago but kept to himself, he took mom and a lot of our guests in a truck of his.''

''And your dad? Is he okay?''

''He won't wake up,'' she started crying harder than before, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to hug her while she cried, just then rustling came from behind and Emily came over next to us and lightly whacked Sara on the head.

* * *

**Raina- where is everyone?**

**Me- I dunno it's just you, me and Pagebreak here!**

**Pagebreak- hai!**

**Raina- okay… Well please review! And what was the bet for?**

**Me- for the sake of winning a bet!**

**Everyone- huh?**

**Me- she lives on the other side of the world!**

**Everyone- ohhhhhhh**

**Me- duh! Well please review!**

**Pagebreak- oh and thanks for reading! I need a raise...**

* * *

**(1)- Have a guess who that is!**


End file.
